The present invention relates generally to the design of an automobile anti-theft device. More particularly, the present invention provides a locking device on the steering wheel of an automobile where the only way to remove current device from a steering wheel when the device is locked is to physically tamper with the device itself, such as cutting off the stick/pipe, or destroying the key/lock mechanism part of current device.
Traditional automobile anti-theft device, such as the trademarked product The Club(copyright), PTO registration number 1872404, though easy to use, has not been a very effect deterrent on car theft. Because products like The Club have two single-hook pieces pressed against the opposite ends of the inside rim of a steering wheel, would-be-thieves can easily remove the device by making up to two cuts on the steering wheel.
Given that the material for the steering wheel handle is usually plastic or rubber with optional leather or wood trim, making cuts on the steering wheel rim does not pose a great obstacle to the would-be-thieves.
In most circumstances, only one cut is needed to remove a traditional anti-theft device like The Club. The gist of The Club""s anti-theft functionality lies in the concurrent outward pressure by the two single-hook pieces on the opposite ends of a steering wheel""s inside rim. Once two cuts on the rim around one single-hook piece are made, the section of the rim can be removed; the concurrent outward pressure can no longer exist. The body of The Club can be easily pulled away from the steering wheel.
To remove a traditional anti-theft device by only one cut, would-be-thieves cut on the rim next to one single-hook, then jiggle the hook out from the gap created by pulling open the broken steering wheel. Once one hook is out, the whole device can be pulled out without difficulty.
The present invention utilizes two double-hook pieces on opposite ends of a steering wheel, with one end further wrapped around by a third wrapping piece, to make cutting the wrapped section of the rim impossible, unless extreme force is applied to current invention.
On one side of the steering wheel where a first double-hook piece is put into position, two cuts around the double-hook piece must be done if attempting to remove a section of the rim. As opposed to the traditional type, if only one cut is made next to any one of the double-hooks, it is very hard to jiggle the double-hook piece out from the opening. Therefore, taking out current device can only be done by making two cuts around one double-hook. Since the two hooks on the double-hook piece are an integrated piece with means of re-enforcement such as a metal plate, the cuts in the area within the two hooks are not possible unless extreme force is applied to break the structure of the double-hook piece.
On the other side of the steering wheel where a second double-hook piece is put into position, a wrapping piece is attached to the outside rim of a steering wheel. In order for would-be-thieves to cut the area within the two hooks, the solid sheet structure of the wrapping piece must be cut through, along with the inherent structure of the double-hook piece and the re-enforcement plate. Such arrangement adds more difficulty to any attempt of cutting a section of the rim off, greatly reducing the chances of current device being removed from the steering wheel.